


Simple Moment

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John is a good dad fight me, Mary is pregnant with Dean, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pregnant Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: John and Mary have a moment with one another before the birth of their child. Preseries.





	Simple Moment

Mary sighed in relief as John dug his fingers in deeper, circling them slowly. 

She could hear him chuckle behind her and then he must have leaned in because he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “Good?”

“You have no idea.” Mary murmured, slowly feeling the stress leave her body as he worked on the knots on her back. 

John continued to run his fingers over her back and neck, finding the knots and slowly massaging them out, his hands sliding over her skin leaving a warm trail.

His hands came around and wrapped around her stomach. He stroked at it for a moment before he curled them under her stomach, lifting for a moment. 

Mary let out a loud moan at that, feeling the weight being lifted off of her as he held it. “Oh my god yes.” she managed to get out, leaning back against his chest. “That’s the best.”

John chuckled once more and then let one hand go to nudge her onto her side to lay down on the bed, one hand going to just stroke at her stomach. 

“Kid will be here soon.” he murmured, spooning her from behind. He kept his hand on her stomach, half holding and half stroking where it was. 

“Yeah.” Mary whispered, her own hand going to entwine her fingers with his and holding onto him. “Any day really.”

John nuzzled at her neck once more, pressing soft kisses to whatever skin he could reach. “This is terrifying.”

“Kinda late to have second thoughts.” Mary teased him, rubbing her thumb against his hand. 

“Not having second thoughts, just telling the truth.” he said, his beard prickling at her slightly. 

“Yeah.” Mary said leaning back against him. “We’ve decided on names right?”

“Your moms name, Deanna for a girl, Dean for a boy.” John said, she could feel him nodding. “We haven’t decided on a middle name though.”

“Your parents then.” Mary told him. “We’re using my moms name, we should use yours too.”

“Millie, Millicent?” John asked, amusement clear in his voice. “I love my mom but Millicent is an old name, and I’m not entirely sure what the male version is.”

Mary was quiet for a moment. “I was actually thinking about Henry.” she said softly. 

John fell quiet at that and she could feel him tense up slightly. “Why?” he finally asked. 

Mary moved her hand to stroke at his arm as best as she could. “He’s still your dad and you don’t...you don’t really know what happened to him. He might not have-”

“He left us in the middle of the night.” John said, his voice soft and a hint of hurt at the memory. “If he didn’t want to leave then he would’ve done it like he did.”

“I know, I know.” Mary said bringing his hand up to kiss it. “Just...something to think about.”

John breathed out slowly and curled more into her, tightening his hold slightly as he did.

“Tell you what.” he mumbled into her shoulder. “If its a boy then Dean Henry.”

Mary smiled and pressed back against him. “Sounds good.” she agreed. “And if its a girl, we’ll scar her with Deanna Millicent.”

John laughed at that, kissing her shoulder. “Deal.” he said, nudging with his nose until she turned around and he could brush his lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 51/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
